Amnesia
by m1347
Summary: This story starts right after the incident in which Snape calls Lily a Mudblood. Fuming yet fighting back tears, Lily storms off- right into the Whomping Willow. When she wakes up, she remembers nothing. How will this impact her life? Will James finally get a chance to prove that he's not just an arrogant toerag? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The people, places, and everything besides the plot in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

* * *

**LILY'S POV**

Fighting tears, I stormed away from Sev- I mean, Snivellus- and Potter.

_Ugh! Potter is just being his usual annoying self… But Sev! How could he do this to me? I should've known! Alice, Marlene, Mary, and even Potter warned me! He's just like all of his Slytherin friends: Jerks who think that Muggle-borns are beneath them._

But it hurt. It really, really hurt to know that my friends- and enemy- were right. Sev was a typical Slytherin.

And I couldn't stop thinking that to Sev, I was just some Mudblood who didn't belong at Hogwarts. He was probably only my friend out of pity- _oh wait, never mind, Death Eaters can't feel pity._

But SEV! He was evil! He thought that people like me weren't worthy of doing magic! He was planning on joining Voldemort when he left school to go kill Muggleborns and take over the world!

And all those times he taunted and even hexed Muggleborns, I turned a blind eye. I could hardly believe that we were ever friends. Rage boiled up inside of me.

How dare he? How dare Sev call me that foul word? How dare he attack Muggleborns?

And I guess I was so upset that I wasn't looking where I was going, because the next thing I knew, I walked into something hard.

I had the sensation of flying, and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

The nerve! How DARE Snivellus call Lily that! I saw Lily walking away when I noticed that it looked… It looked almost like there were _tears_ in her eyes. But that was ridiculous, right? Lily Evans, _cry?_ She was the toughest girl I knew. Never once had I seen her cry.

But I decided to go after her just in case. I mean, what better chance to ask her out, right?

I had to jog to catch up with her because she was walking so fast.

And then I saw something terrible happen. Maybe Lily _did_ have tears in her eyes after all, because she walked straight into the Whomping Willow.

I froze.

Quick as lightning, its branches hit her in the head and sent her flying right into its trunk.

She landed on the ground, unmoving. My heart pounded.

_No_, I thought. I sprinted towards Lily. Blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth and a bruise was already forming on her forehead where the branch had hit her.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled. He looked at me. "GET MADAM POMFREY!"

Sirius ran towards the castle.

I waited for what felt like centuries until Sirius came back with Madam Pomfrey.

"She walked into the Whomping Willow," I explained hurriedly. "It hit her on the head with a branch and she hit the tree trunk."

Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated Lily onto it. She walked back to the castle, Lily's stretcher trailing behind her.

"Boys, please alert Headmaster Dippet immediately," said Madam Pomfrey. I didn't want to leave Lily and I opened my mouth to protest, but she gave us a stern look and I shut my mouth.

I didn't say anything while we walked to the Headmaster's office. We were almost there when Professor Dippet walked by.

"Professor Dippet!" said Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" the Headmaster replied.

"Lily Evans walked into the Whomping Willow. She's with Madam Pomfrey now, but Madam Pomfrey said to tell you, sir," replied Sirius.

"Is there a reason for Miss Evans walking into the Whomping Willow?" he asked.

"Well… Snape called her the M-word and she looked really upset… Maybe she just, er, didn't look where she was going?" I said.

"Thank you, boys. I suggest you go back outside to enjoy the fine weather we're heaving. I will be having a word with Mr. Snape."

I sighed and went back outside with Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! This is my first non-crossover Harry Potter story, and it's also my first story that will have more than a few chapters. So bear with me. Hope you liked it! Oh and by the way, I will try to update every week.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: The people, places, and everything besides the plot in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

As soon as I saw Lily go over to where Snape and James were fighting, I knew it meant trouble. From what I could see, she yelled at James a bit until Snape said something. Then, Lily said something to Snape and stormed off- right into the Whomping Willow.

I stood frozen with panic and shock, but fortunately, James ran to Lily and told Sirius to get Madam Pomfrey. Sirius came back with Madam Pomfrey a few minutes later and the three of them (and Lily on her stretcher) went inside.

The look of panic on James' face made it obvious that he really loved her. I wished that Lily could see James' good traits along with the bad ones. Sure, he was sometimes arrogant and insensitive, but he was also a good friend, loyal, and caring.

A few minutes later, I went to the Hospital wing with Marlene and Mary. Lily was on a hospital bed, asleep or unconscious. She looked fine and didn't have any bruises- I supposed Madam Pomfrey must've taken care of those- but she still wasn't awake and I was worried.

"Will she be okay?" I asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Physically, Miss Evans is fine. She has a concussion, however, and the extent of the side effects is undetermined until she wakes up and I can examine her mental condition."

I wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but Marlene, Mary and I stayed and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

**MARLENE'S POV**

We waited for over two hours for Lily to wake up. Finally, she started stirring, and Madam Pomfrey shoved us out, saying that she needed to examine Lily first thing but that as soon as she was done she would let us back in.

Sighing, we left and hovered near the door, waiting for permission to see our friend.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second chapter! I'm sorry it's so short... But last chapter was longer, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

**Also, if you liked it, please tell me! And say why! And if you didn't, please review to tell me what I need to fix.**

**Thanks for reading! I plan to have the next chapter up sometime next week! **


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: The people, places, and everything besides the plot in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

* * *

**LILY'S POV**

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy. I opened my eyes, and everything was in fuzzy blobs.

I blinked.

Everything came into focus. I was in what appeared to be some sort of hospital, and there was a stern-looking nurse standing over me.

"Oh, goody, you're awake," said the nurse. "Well, I did the physical while you were unconscious, so we just have to do the mental examination."

"Do you feel dizzy or disoriented?"

"Only a little," I managed. My throat was very dry.

She went through several other questions like this, most of which I answered no to. Finally, I couldn't stand it and I asked, "May I please have a glass of water?"

"Oh, yes, of course, dear…" said the nurse, walking out of my line of vision and coming back with a paper cup of water.

"So! Last question: What is the last thing you remember?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't answer. The truth was, I couldn't remember anything at all.

"I- I can't remember anything," I said weakly.

The nurse frowned slightly. "Do you remember your name, dear?"

"Lily Marie Evans," I said immediately.

"But you don't remember anything else?"

I tried again, thinking hard.

"I'm... I'm fifteen. My birthday is January 30th."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing."

The nurse walked to the door and opened it, and three girls that looked my age walked in.

* * *

**MARLENE'S POV**

Madam Pomfrey finally opened the door, and Mary, Alice and I walked in.

"Girls, Miss Evans has a slight concussion that should heal within a week, but-"

Alice cut her off. "Lily! You're okay!" she cried.

Lily looked at us in confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"She has amnesia," Madam Pomfrey finished.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I uploaded early because I'm not going to be able to go online next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :). Please review and tell me if my story is awful or good or somewhere in between and what I should fix!**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer: The people, places, and everything besides the plot in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

* * *

**LILY'S POV**

I stared at the three girls who had just come into the room. Obviously, they knew me, but I had no idea who they were. I didn't even know who the nurse was.

"Who- who are you?" I asked.

The round-faced blonde girl said, "I'm Alice. I'm… I'm your best friend." She gestured to a pretty girl with elegantly curled brown hair. "That's Marlene, and this is Mary. We're all friends."

"Oh," I said. They all looked like nice people.

"Madam Pomfrey, how long will Lily be here?" asked Marlene.

"Miss Evans will be here for a week, until her concussion heals fully."

"Will I have my memory back by then?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey furrowed her brow. "Hard to say, dear. This type of amnesia can last for varying periods of time."

"But it's not permanent, right?" asked Alice nervously.

"I wish I could tell you it's not, dear, but it's very hard to say."

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

_What if we're not still friends?_ I thought.

I mean, just because she had amnesia didn't mean she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, right? Friends are forever. Little things like amnesia can't stop that. Then again, amnesia isn't exactly 'little.'

As if reading my mind, Madam Pomfrey's face softened just a bit and she said, "Well, I'm sure Miss Evans has retained her excellent choice in friends, dear. Don't worry. Now shoo, Miss Evans needs her rest. You can come visit tomorrow."

Just as I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower, I bumped into someone. It was James.

"Hi, James," I greeted.

Mary also said hello, but Marlene glared at him and walked away. She and Lily didn't like him because- unfortunately- they only witnessed James' bad traits. The fact that James was constantly trying to impress Lily did not help this matter. Originally, Mary had also disliked James, but ever since James had protected her from some nasty Slytherins trying to hex her, she had grudgingly respected him. Mary was a Muggleborn.

"Hello," he said.

Mary and Marlene started heading towards the Fat Lady's portrait to go to the common room, but I stayed behind. I needed to ask James something.

"So what happened at the lake today? Usually you're the one saying something to make her upset, but this time it looked like it was Snape."

"Well, she was defending him, when he said that he didn't need help from a… a filthy little M-word."

I gasped. "But I thought they were friends?"

"I think they were, but obviously they're not anymore. I doubt that even Lily would be able to forgive him for that. By the way, how is Lily? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Well, she has a slight concussion that's supposed to heal in a week, but…" I trailed off, not knowing if and how I should tell James that she didn't remember any of us. It would be great for James, and a chance for Lily to see that James wasn't as awful as she thought. It would be the right thing to do, James being my friend and all… But I couldn't help thinking that Lily might not want that.

"What?" asked James, looking worried.

"She…" Deciding that everyone deserved a second chance, I continued, "She has amnesia."

James looked at me, confused. "Like… She-doesn't-remember-the-past-day amnesia, or like she-doesn't-remember-anything-at-all amnesia?"

"She doesn't remember anything," I say.

"Oh," he says. Then, slowly, a grin spread across his face when he realized what this meant. "So you mean she doesn't remember that she hates me?"

"Yes," I said. "But, James, try not to act like you usually do with her. She'll only start hating you again."

James looked like Christmas had come early. "Don't worry! I won't! I'll be Mr. Mature the whole time!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Right," I said.

Then he looked at me seriously. "Alice, promise me you won't tell her that she hates me? Please?"

I sighed and said, "I won't, but… I can't promise for Mary and Marlene."

"Try to convince them? Please?" he begged, giving me his best puppy dog face.

"All right," I said. "I'll try."

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

I was beyond excited. I ran into the common room, sitting down by Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Guess what!" I said.

"What?" said Remus wearily.

"Lily has amnesia!" I said, grinning.

"And you're happy about this why?" asked Sirius.

"Because this means she won't remember-"

"All of the pranks we played on her! Yes! We can use them all over again and she'll never know! Brilliant idea, James!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Er, no, that's not what I was going to say. This means she won't remember that she hates me!"

"But we can still prank her, though, right?" asked Sirius, looking slightly crestfallen.

"No! Then she'll just hate me again! Besides, she has a concussion. It wouldn't be fair."

Sirius pouted.

I sighed. "Well… I suppose once she likes me, we can do a few friendly pranks… But anyways, you all have to promise not to let slip that she hates me!"

"Okay!" said Sirius, looking happier.

"Sure," said Remus. "But try to act less… Immature around her, will you?"

"Of course I will," I said. "Peter? Do you promise not to tell Lily that she hates me?"

"Okay," he squeaked.

"And Alice is working on Mary and Marlene to get them not to tell her," I continued. "We can all go visit Lily tomorrow."

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

"I refuse not to tell Lily that she hates James!" Marlene exclaimed. "It's her right to know, and as her friends, we shouldn't be keeping things from her."

"I know, but James really is trying to be friends with her. He says he's going to try to be less immature."

Marlene scoffed. "Oh, yes, because _James Potter_ is capable of being mature. Besides, he's an arrogant toerag! Even if we didn't tell her, what makes you think Lily won't end up hating him anyways?"

"Marlene, he's not as bad as you think. He can be immature sometimes, but he really is a good friend."

I had already told Mary and Marlene about what happened at the lake with Lily, Snape, and James, and then I repeated what James had asked me about not telling Lily that she hated him. Mary had been silent the whole time, but Marlene was very much opposed to the idea.

"I just don't think it's what Lily would want us to do," said Marlene.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mary beat me to it. "I disagree," she said quietly.

"What?" said Marlene.

"Lily always says that everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe James is capable of maturity, maybe he isn't. But it's not up to us to tell Lily what she should think of him," stated Mary.

Sighing, Marlene said, "Fine. But don't act surprised when she hates James anyways."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's such a late update, but I've been really busy! Also, this is a lot longer than the others, as requested, so I hope you liked it :)**

**This is a special chapter for two reasons! (1) It's the longest chapter I've ever written for any story, and (2) this is the most amount of chapters I've ever had in a story before (normally I do one-shots, except for one other story that's 3 chapters)! So yay!**

**Please review and tell me if this was good or bad. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**************Disclaimer: The people, places, and everything besides the plot in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

Sirius, Remus, Mary, Alice, Marlene, Peter and I were finally going to see Lily. And for the first time in five years, she didn't hate me. I was really excited, but with my luck, seeing me would trigger some hateful memory and she'd remember everything.I tried to think of what to do, but really, I had no idea.

Alice asked, "James, what's wrong?"

"I just… I don't know what to do! How should I act?"

"Just be yourself! Actually, no, don't be yourself… Be mature, but friendly. Don't be _too_ pompous or anything, but be normal. Think before you speak."

"Right. Mature. Not too pompous. Normal. Friendly. I can do this. I can do this." I said. I focused on that as we walked to the Hospital Wing. I had finally convinced myself that I could get Lily to like me when we walked in.

She was beautiful. I mean, hospital gowns weren't flattering, but on Lily, it just looked perfect. Whatever I had been thinking about saying flew out of my head, and I was speechless.

"Hi, Lily! This is Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter," said Alice, gesturing to each of us.

"Hi," said Lily. "Did I know you? I mean, before?"

For a moment, nobody spoke. "Yes," said Alice carefully. "You knew them."

"Oh," said Lily. "Were we friends?"

"We, er, weren't that close," I said. "But I- we- wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lily smiled. "Thanks. That's nice of you."

For the next hour or so, we talked about school, Quidditch, what we did for fun, etc. I tried to be nice and not an 'arrogant toerag.' For the most part, I thought I succeeded. For some reason, Lily could remember things like what Quidditch was and what our classes were, but she couldn't remember things like whether she liked them or not and who they were taught by. She remembered what Hogsmeade was, and what shops were there, but not visiting them.

It was actually quite nice to be able to talk to Lily without her hating me. Even Marlene had to be polite, because if she acted like she disliked us, Lily would ask questions and she'd break her promise to Alice.

Then, Peter said, "I'm hungry! Can we go to the kitchens for a snack?" I was about to protest when Sirius said, "Sure, mate! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Remus pointed out. We said goodbye to Lily and the other girls and left so that Sirius and Peter could have a snack.

With one last glance towards the Hospital Wing, I thought about how maybe, just maybe, Lily looked like she would be friends with me. I wondered how- even if we became friends- I would ever get Lily Evans to like me as more than that.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

I watched the Marauders leave. James had managed not to let his annoying side show, and Lily seemed to like him well enough, along with the rest of the Marauders. She seemed to particularly like Remus, but that was understandable as he was the only Marauder that she had liked before her amnesia.

"They were nice," said Lily. "And James is rather handsome, isn't he?"

Mary, Marlene, and I froze, mouths gaping in shock. Had _Lily Evans_ just called _James Potter _HANDSOME?

Then, I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter. After all these years of James pining after Lily, here she was, calling him handsome and nice.

Mary and Marlene still stood there in shock. By now, I was literally rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

"What?" said Lily. She looked really confused. Feeling slightly bad for her, I tried to catch my breath.

"It's- it's just that- you…" I burst into fits of laughter again. "You… Never really… Thought of James that way," I said, gasping for breath. "He's one of the most sought-after boy in the school, after Sirius, of course."

"Oh," she said, a strange look crossing her face before it returned to normal.

* * *

**LILY'S POV**

I wondered why I had never thought of James as handsome. Had I been blind? Maybe I had liked him, and I'd just never told anyone. That was probably it.

But I was also confused. Alice seemed to think that the thought of me liking James was the most hilarious idea in the world. And Marlene and Mary were completely shocked. I knew there must be something they weren't telling me, but I decided not to pry. And then Alice had said that how popular he was, and I felt my heart sink a little. He probably had an endless supply of girlfriends, but I didn't think he was a player. He was too kind for that. Sirius Black, on the other hand, seemed the 'playing' type, but he had a good sense of humor and seemed like a good friend. Marlene, Mary, and Alice seemed like great people as well. While Alice caught her breath and Mary and Marlene recovered from their shock, I wondered how I would possibly get James Potter, one of the most popular boys in school, to like me as more than a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not as long as last chapter, but it's second longest. Also, I'm really sorry it took me a while, but I had to finish writing the next chapter and editing this, so... Yeah.**

**So for next chapter, we're going to have a surprise character! Guess who it is in your review (which you will hopefully write, telling me whether you like my story or hate it, and why)! I'll give a shout-out to all the people who guess it right.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. IMPORTANT AN 2

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but school and a bunch of extracurriculars is making updating this near-impossible.**

**I would, once again, like to thank everyone who has been reading this story.**

**My plan goes something like this: I will write when I can, and try to update, but at the very latest I will write, write, and keep writing over the next vacation from school I have (not weekends- I am WAY to busy then, too...) and update regularly from there.**

**I am very sorry that I can't update more often, but I will try my best. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
